Let's Make A Yaoi!
by angelyuki789
Summary: In which Hungary, Japan, and Wales decide to make a Yaoi. England gets involved due to an accidental error, resulting in chaos and hilarity. Rated M for language and maybe future lime/lemon.
1. Planning & Potions

**I was inspired to write this due to a VERY funny, and almost stupid, conversation I had with my friend.**

**I thought about it and was like "I shall make it a fanfic!" and so this was born xD**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it~! :D**

Chapter 1

Planning & Potions

"You have to read this too, okay? It's the best!"

"Hang on a minute! Didn't you say that Endless Comfort was the best?"

"Yes, but that was _before_ Kiku showed me this one!"

"Really, Elizaveta, you need to calm down with your Yaoi obsession."

"You know that will never happen~!"

I know I had a Yaoi obsession too, but Hungary seriously needed to slow down. I was planning on buying some new manga this weekend to relax from our recent world meeting, and she was stressing me out about it.

"Please, Rhiannon? You'll love it, I promise!" she cooed and pushed all the manga she was holding into my arms.

I, being the country Wales, was known for being a bit of a pushover when it came to my friends. I thought it was the only normal weakness I had, to be perfectly honest, although others would be quick to disagree.

"You also need to come up with a story plan for this new manga we are thinking of making!"

"Wait, you and Kiku are going to be making a manga?" I gasped with utter shock. _This can't be good…_

"Yeah, well, we need your help too! It's going to be a Yaoi, but Kiku has made me promise to have at least one Yuri pairing in it."

I laughed lightly and leaned back on the bed. We were in Hungary's bedroom, surrounded by different manga books and anime DVD cases. It looked just like our Academy dorm room we shared together.

"Of course, that would be fun. I'm okay with a Yuri pairing, as long as there's no Shota. That stuff is _naaasty_!" I fake shivered, and made a 'bleh' sound.

She laughed but copied what I did, "I know, I was there when you saw that popup. I had to watch Junjou Romantica about five times to forget about it!"

_'I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah! Between the good and bad is where you'll find me, reaching for heaven…'_

"Ooh, that's mine!" I said and grabbed my phone from out of my pocket.

Hungary was about to speak up about my Black Butler ringtone, but I shushed her with my hand.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" an angry England questioned me from the other end.

It was like I was a kid with his condescending tone. It annoyed the hell out of me! I was his older sister so I could do whatever I wanted! If he didn't like that then to him I say; SUCKS TO BE YOU BRO!

"I'm at Elizaveta's house, Arthur. Are you worried about me, my dearest younger brother?" I emphasised the word, hoping he would catch on.

I heard a sigh and a ruffling noise. He was probably face-palming himself because of me. HOORAY FOR MY EPICNESS!

"There's no need to use that tone with me. I was just wondering if you were planning on staying with us at the main house, its Alistair's and Erinn's last night here, but I see you have already made plans."

_Aw shit, I forgot about that._ I scratched the back of my head, "Sorry, I didn't realise it was their last night in the main house. They'll be back again soon, and I'll see them at the meetings if you let them go, so it's all good."

"If they promise to behave, then maybe I can allow them to join us. You'll be able to see them off in the morning, so don't worry about it. I suppose I'll hang up now, as you've pretty much answered my question as to where it is you're staying for the night. I shall see you tomorrow. Good night, Rhiannon."

"Uh, thanks. Night, Arthur." I hung up and stared at my phone for a while.

When Hungary gave me a confused look, I spoke up, "Is it possible for someone to go from being a total and utter douche bag, to being a lovely and caring person?"

"If you're talking about your brother, then yes it is. You can't blame him for being in a foul mood at the majority of times; he always has something that irritates him, not to mention he has to put up with Francis and Alfred."

I laughed when she mentioned France and America. It made me realise just how much my brother had to put up with idiots throughout his lifetime. Not that it made me feel sorry for him; nope, not at all. He deserved a lot of it for being an old stooge. Plus, it was entertainment fuel for the rest of us.

"You make a very valid point there, my dear friend." I smiled at her.

After discussing my brother and his moods, we decided on watching a few Black Butler episodes as we settled into bed. We were sharing the main bed as I forgot to bring over my sleeping bag. I was grateful that Hungary let me sleep in the bed instead of on the floor. If I didn't have something familiar with me, I tended to have nightmares. With Hungary fast asleep to my side, I was sure to have a peaceful rest.

"You see Rhiannon,"

"I am simply one hell of a country!"

We laughed and turned off the TV after watching the episode with the curry contest. To be honest, we had both watched the whole of season one and two, but it was such a great show that we had to see it again.

I tucked myself under the covers as Hungary did the same, "Good night, Liz, and thank you."

"Good night, Rhi. Sleep well."

* * *

"Mornin', beautiful world, did you miss me?" I yawned as I stretched my arms out.

The sun was shining through the window and the birds were singing outside. It was a nice sound most of the time, unless it was at four in the morning. There was always a certain type of bird that managed to wake me up at the wrong time, but I could never remember which one. Damn that bird, whichever one it is…

"Good morning, Sunshine! Did you sleep well?" Hungary asked as she walked into the room holding a tray with our breakfast on it.

She passed mine over and sat next to me, "Very well, thank you. I see you put chocolate spread on the toast."

She smiled when I bit down onto my toast, "Of course! I know how much you love the stuff, as do I, so I couldn't miss out on it this time."

We quickly finished up and got ready for the day ahead. Apparently Japan was staying in a hotel near Hungary's house as the meetings for this month were going to be held here. It wouldn't take long for the rest of the world to make plans on staying here, and I knew that England would be travelling soon.

"Okay then!" Hungary beamed as she grabbed her side bag, "Ready to go?"

I nodded and also grabbed my bag, "Sure am!"

We decided to walk to the hotel as it was the healthier option- scratch that; we just wanted more time to talk.

"So then, Liz, are we going to be using Japanese names for this manga?" I asked as we walked past the local manga shop.

It was called 'J-Pop Stop!' and it sold anime, manga, music, cosplay and anything Japanese oriented. It also sold Korean music which I was thankful for; I love me some BIGBANG and 2NE1. I am forever a Blackjack and VIP!

"Obviously we are, Rhi! I think you and I would find it awkward using English sounding names, don't you?"

She was right, so I nodded. Using English names would make me think of people I knew, which in turn would cause problems for me. I once wrote a book using names of people I had met, but I didn't know that their family members would one day come up to me and start complaining, it was the worst experience I had ever had… besides all the wars I had been through, of course.

"Yeah yeah, I see where you're coming from. Is this it?" I pointed at the hotel we stopped at. The sign read "Sunrise Hotel".

"Uh-huh, at least that's what Kiku told me. He's in room number 70, on the second floor."

Once we were inside I insisted on taking the stairs, and quickly ran up them before Hungary could protest. I absolutely hated lifts. I could never feel comfortable standing in one. I was like Miles Edgeworth from the Ace Attorney series. I didn't have the same story behind my fear for them though; I only shared what he went through. Maybe that's why he was my favourite character.

Speaking of Edeworth, for those that say he has a pink suit and wears a silly necktie; it's MAGENTA, and his 'silly necktie' is called a CRAVAT! But I digress…

Hungary knocked on the door and someone called out, "Ohairinasai!"

I laughed when I opened the door, "Konnichiwa, Nihon! Ogenki desu ka?"

"Genki desu. Anata wa?" Japan replied. We both smiled and nodded at him.

He motioned towards the far end of the room, and I realised just how big it was. To be fair, saying it was 'big' would be an understatement. The place was HUGE!

"Thank you for coming today. I wanted to show you two my ideas for our anime."

I gave him a quizzical look, "Anime? I thought we were making a manga."

"Indeed we are, Rhi-chan, but we are also blessed that my friends on the publishing board we will be working for are giving us the opportunity for it to be on TV."

I grinned like a child at Japan and instantly hugged him. He stiffened in my embrace, but soon hugged back.

"It seems as though your body contact with others is improving, Kiku. Well done!" Hungary clasped her hands together and faked a happy sniff.

Japan sighed and I let go of him, "Yes, well, it is because Westerns seem to be more 'touchy feely' than us in the East."

"Oh I wouldn't count on that," I remembered a certain Southern country, "Remember Yong Soo and his 'Your breasts belong to Korea, DAZE~!' line?"

I did my best impression of him, which made the two of them laugh. I was proud that my impressions of the other countries were still very good. WHOOP!

"Hai, he is an exception. Now then, I have the names written down for this but not the plot or setting. I need your help for that."

Hungary and I grinned like idiots and let out a small 'squee' sound. We were Yaoi fangirls; what did you expect?

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kiku-kun! We won't let you down! Ne, Rhi-chan?" Hungary laughed.

I elbowed her, "Of course, Liz-chan!"

Once something got us started, we couldn't stop. We were obsessed with Japanese culture, more so Otaku culture and it annoyed a lot of our sorry victims. When I say victims, I mean the other male countries that Hungary and I would pair up when we were bored at meetings. When it came to collecting in the papers, we would hide ours and everyone would realise what we had been up to. It was very funny to us, but apparently not for the rest of them.

"Subarashii! Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

"What are you two giggling about?" Germany half shouted from the far end of the table. I could tell he was trying to keep his calm, or what was left of it.

We were all at the first meeting of the month, it was July, and everyone was getting hot and bothered.

Japan had said he would sit where he normally was, next to Switzerland, as to not attract attention to what we were doing. Unfortunately, Hungary and I were sat together and were giggling as we passed notes back and forth.

"It's nothing, really, carry on." I was holding my sides, trying not to laugh out loud like a maniac.

"Sorry, Germany, do continue." Hungary snorted, and punched my arm before I lost it.

He sighed with annoyance, but went back to his speech. We didn't know what he was talking about, we were too busy planning, and we couldn't have cared anyway.

"Hey, Rhiannon," England whispered from my left, "What's so funny?"

His breath on my ear sent a shiver down my spine, "N-nothing, don't worry."

He looked at me quizzically, but decided to leave it at that. I knew he was scared to know, and he was right to be.

The meeting soon came to an end, due to an argument breaking out in the middle, and everyone went to their respective social groups. We made our way over to Japan who was looking at us with disappointment in his eyes.

"Onegai, Elizaveta and Rhiannon, try to control your laughter better next time."

His serious tone, along with his cute face, made us fall to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"S-sorry, Kiku, we will." I sighed, wiping a tear from my eye.

He pulled us both up and chuckled lightly, "Although we could use this as material for our manga."

"Good idea!" Elizaveta hiccupped.

I noticed a curious England from out of the corner of my eye, and I hid behind them both. _Keep away, keep away…_

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

_Why didn't you listen to my head chanting? _

"Oh, Arthur, there you are! Um, how are you?" I faked a smile. I wasn't the best at faking smiles, and I noticed his accusing look.

"I'm fine, but what about you? You're acting stranger than usual."

I gasped and held a hand to my chest exaggeratedly, "I'm not strange, and how dare you say that! I am hurt brother, HURT!"

He rolled his eyes at my remark, "Why are you so childish, Wales?"

"Hey, what happened to 'Rhiannon'? The meeting is over."

"Yes well," he coughed into his hand, "I don't feel comfortable calling you that when you're showing me up."

Okay, I have to admit, I _am_ childish. Although, he was the one who was acting childish. It did actually hurt with him saying that to my face, and I was a little shocked at his behaviour.

"Arthur, is everything okay?" I asked concerned.

He sighed and put his hand over his face, "Yes, everything is perfectly fine."

A sudden 'Ohonhonhon' from behind England made him jump. The culprit, who was obviously France, smiled in triumph.

"Angleterre, why don't you just admit that you are sexually frustrated? Mon ami, maybe one of us can help you with that." France winked and put an arm around him.

England grabbed the arm that was around him and twisted it, "I am not sexually frustrated, and I wouldn't want your help even if I was!"

After France began to whimper, England let go of him with a smirk. It made me laugh; they were like a married couple!

"I can never tell who wears the pants in your relationship." I noted as I put my hand up to my chin in thought.

"Neither can I, it is a very difficult thing to decide. Maybe they are one of those couples that switch? Seme one minute, Uke the next and vice versa?" Hungary joined in with my contemplation.

The colour seemed to drain from England's face and he began to stutter, "P-preposterous! I would never be in a relationship with that Frog!"

France chuckled again, and left as he winked at us. It only made England fume more.

"Is this more manga material, Kiku?" Hungary asked.

Japan nodded, "It is indeed."

* * *

After the busy month planning our manga, we finally started to make it back in Britain with the UK team of Japan's publishing group. I had to say, that with their help, it would probably turn out to be the greatest Yaoi of this century!

I was down in the basement of our main house, which was England's, and was mixing up a potion using ingredients I had found from our local London market. I was making a drink that would hopefully inspire me for the ending of our manga. Hungary and Japan had left the ending up to me, and no matter how hard I tried, it always seemed like it was missing something important.

"As they say in French; 'et voilà'!" I clasped my hands together and smiled.

I looked into the bowl and mist swirled around. It looked so mystical and full of secrets… as much as a bowl of purple liquid could.

I quickly made a hex circle and chanted a few lines in Latin to seal the magic. The green circle on the floor vanished into thin air once I was done, and I picked the bowl up of the floor. I quickly grabbed a vial and poured the liquid inside.

"I've done it!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs to the hallway.

When I got to the ground floor, Japan and Hungary were already at the front door ready to leave with their coats on. Sadly for them, it had begun raining. _Typical British weather…_

"That's great! We'll leave the rest to you." Hungary smiled as she hugged me.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Rhi-chan." Japan hugged me as well, to my surprise.

"You're welcome!" I smiled like an idiot as I let him go.

They quickly made themselves scarce as they ran out into the rain. I noticed the taxi and waved them off as they left the street.

"Is it safe to come out now?" England called from the kitchen.

"Yes, silly!" I laughed.

He smiled at me as he walked out and kissed me on the forehead. I froze, not used to his family-like action. A blush made its way onto my cheeks, and I looked to the ground.

"It seems you're having fun with your little project and I'm glad. Good night, Rhiannon."

He made his way up the stairs and I followed, "I'm the _older_ sister, so I should be the one to treat you like that!"

He laughed and entered his bedroom, "As I said before; good night, Rhiannon."

I huffed and turned towards my own room. I got myself ready for bed and sat down with the vial in my hand. The potion looked absolutely brilliant! I was proud of myself, and I was sure it would help make my mind more creative.

After I drunk it I sighed, "Wow, this stuff sure makes you tired."

Leaning back in my bed, I couldn't help notice how my body felt all tingly. _It's probably just a side effect; at least I know it's working…_

* * *

As soon as I woke up and got ready, I knew something was wrong. It wasn't until I looked in the mirror, that my fears were proven right.

"Holy shit! ENGLAND, GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

When he ran into my room and saw me, his eyes widened in shock.

"Rhiannon, what the…?"

"My hair is shorter, my eyelashes are shorter, and my boobs are GONE! I do NOT want to find out what else has changed, so what the hell did you do to me?" I pointed an accusing, but also shaking, finger at him.

"I honestly don't know, but what I do know you're not going to like. I think… you may have turned into a boy."

I thought I would have screamed again, hit him, or at least threw a pillow at his face. Did I do that? No. My mind decided to shut down, and I freaking fainted.

* * *

**Rate and Reviews are appreciated! I would love to hear what you all think! :)**

**Sorry, but I just had to end that one on a cliff hanger! It adds to the suspense, doesn't it? /shot xD**

**So now we know what has happened to Wales! How will her life and relationships change because of this? We'll find out in the next chapters! :P**

**I'm also open to any suggestions for what funny, silly, and maybe compromising things Wales gets herself into.**

**I do have a few of my own ideas up my sleeves, but I would love to hear your input!**

**Oh, and don't worry, a lot of other countries will be in this too. It's not just going to be about Wales, England, Japan and Hungary. As you've seen a bit of Germany and France in this, I can tell you now that they will be back with the other countries to make things much better, or like hell for our beloved Wales.**

**As for now, I bid you adieu~!**


	2. Mayhem & Misunderstandings

**Here's the next chapter! :D**

**If you've got any ideas for what crazy things can happen to Wales, don't be afraid to leave it in a review or PM me! :)**

**Poor Wales, what does she have to go through now? :P**

**Enjoy~!**

Chapter 2

Mayhem & Misunderstandings

_So peaceful…_ I had my eyes closed, but was now awake. Wherever I was, I didn't want to move; it was comfortable. I felt relaxed, so much that if someone had stolen my diary, I wouldn't have cared at all.

"Hey, Rhiannon…?" a soothing voice called out softly. It sounded like music to my ears, and I smiled.

"Yeah…?" I whispered out to the person.

They stroked my head and twirled a piece of my hair. I let out a sigh of content, and wanted to drift back off to sleep. _It's so warm…_

"You might want to wake up now. Not to alarm you, but with your head in my lap, my legs have now gone dead."

"What…?" I rubbed my eyes.

_I was resting on someone's lap?_ My mind's clock started ticking, and everything began making sense. I had fainted this morning, right? The reason for that had been… what, exactly?

I suddenly shot up with realisation, "Oh shit!"

I turned to the person sat next to me and they frowned, "There's no need for that language, Rhiannon. It's not a very ladylike, or _gentlemanly_, thing to say."

England! That's who it was! Wait… I had been resting in his lap, feeling peaceful? His voice had sounded like music to my ears? There's only one thing I have to say to that: _Dafuq_ is wrong with me?

"Was I dreaming earlier, or am I really male now?" I asked, hoping that it was the former.

"I'm sorry," he shook his head sympathetically, "I'm afraid you really have changed, drastically, as you fear."

I wanted to cry, but held my tears back. It would be stupid for a man to cry right? I mentally slapped myself. _Then why am I always saying that it's okay for guys to cry too? Idiot…_

"Well then," I cleared my throat, "I need you to fix this!"

"What? I don't even know how this happened!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't try to fix it. I made a potion, a spell that was supposed to help make me more creative, and used the ingredients listed. It somehow went wrong. At least help me, damn it!"

"Well first things first, we need to get you some proper clothes. You look absolutely ridiculous wearing women's clothing, now that you're a male that is. I shall call my personal tailor to make a suit for you. Don't worry, it can be half casual and fitted if you want it to be."

He got up from his seat and made his way to the phone. 'First things first' my ASS! What I really needed to do was call Hungary and Japan. Hopefully they would know what went wrong with the potion.

* * *

"I have to admit," Hungary sipped at her tea, "I think you look very handsome as a male."

I would have hit her if I wasn't feeling so conscious of my new form. Guys couldn't hit girls! Then again, Hungary wasn't your average girl…

I decided on kicking the basket that was near me, which happened to have my pet dragon sleeping in it. Dewi flew out and pushed on my arm. I gave him a look that said _'you shouldn't have been sleeping in the basement anyway'._

England motioned for me to come and join the rest of them on the floor, so I sat between him and Hungary. I felt very awkward. As a girl I would have been crying and hugging Hungary, but as a guy it felt wrong to do that. Instead I opted on resting my head on England's shoulder with a frown on my face.

Japan decided to take a photo with his camera he had on him at all times, much to my and England's dismay.

"Gomen," he bowed his head, "I apologise for that. Do we know what went wrong?"

I shook my head, "I used all the right ingredients, and I even checked my list three times."

Hungary fidgeted a little, and I tilted my head towards her. She started going red and whispered 'I'm so sorry' over and over.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I may have been the cause of this. Does changing a red apple to a green apple make a difference?"

Japan spoke up next, "Does having one less piece of garlic change it?"

I laughed but glared at them both, "Yes it does! Let me guess; Elizaveta ate the red apple, so quickly replaced it with a green one, and Kiku took a piece of garlic home for cooking?"

They both nodded guiltily, making me sigh.

_Honestly…_ There was a reason why I did everything by the book, and it was to make sure things like this didn't happen. Karma, being the bitch that it was, decided it would be too easy for me. _Friggin' Karma…_

"Well, at least we now know what went wrong!" England laughed, "Now we can go about fixing it. I should have a remedy made by the end of the week."

I gasped, "End of the week? That's a little too long for my liking! Can't you make it quicker, Arthur?"

He shook his head, "Not unless you want something else to go wrong."

I leaned back on the cold floor. _Maybe I could stay here while I wait for the cure?_

Before I decided on living like a hermit in the basement, something important dawned upon me.

"Don't we have another meeting tomorrow?"

"Ano… I think we do." Japan smiled sadly at me.

_Aw shit, Karma really DOES hate me…_

* * *

"I don't wanna go! Can't you just represent us like you usually do?" I complained like a child as England pulled me outside the house by my arm.

"You have to go, and I mean it. Ever since you started turning up to the meetings with me, everyone has been a lot more approving and even our boss has told me he's expecting you to go from now on." he retorted and pushed me into the passenger's seat of his car.

I rolled my eyes as he got in, "It seems that everyone's out to get me, not just Karma."

He scoffed, arguing that I was being silly and overreacting. _Don't mind me, my gender has just been changed, that's all! Stupid…_

I noticed my appearance in the car mirror and let it sink in. I was wearing the suit his personal tailor had made, and I looked pretty damn good in it. I wore black formal shoes, and the suit itself was a very dark shade of blue. I decided to skip wearing a tie, and I was grateful as it would have made me look ridiculous. My shorter brown hair was messy, but not as messy as England's, and framed my face as it usually did.

When we got to the building, more specifically outside the door to the meeting room, I started to panic.

"I can't tell them I'm Wales!" I hissed as England went to open the door.

"Make it up, like how your representing your country as 'Rhiannon' is home sick or something."

"That's a brilliant idea!" I opened the door to the meeting room, much to England's surprise.

I strode on in, catching the attention of everyone in the room. There were murmurs of concern, curiosity, and confusion.

I smiled when I got to my seat, "Hello everyone! Wales couldn't be here as she is home sick at this moment in time, so I will be standing in for her. I am her capital, Cardiff, but you can call me Rhys if you wish!"

England's mouth fell open in amazement as the rest of the countries clapped for me. I felt good about myself, and I was ready for anything.

"Nice to meet'cha, dude!" America grinned, convinced that I was telling the truth. In fact, everyone was.

The meeting carried on as usual, with Japan and Hungary staring at me from time to time, so no one was able to ask me any questions. Unfortunately, as Karma was still being a bitch, France soon came over and began flirting with me.

"Mon ami, you look divine in that suit." he slung his arm over my shoulder.

"It was specifically made for me by Arthur's personal tailor. I have to say, she did a great job with it!" I winked over at England, making him blush.

_Maybe I can use this turn of events to my advantage…_

"Oh, is that so? I think you'd look magnificent with or without a suit on."

At this I started fearing for my vital regions, even though I hadn't become accustomed to them yet. _I really don't want to have to go to the toilet…_

"That's good to know, Francis, but not good enough. I have to admit something; I already have my eyes set on someone." I lied; pretty well, actually.

He let go of me and I sighed with relief, "Such a shame, your clothes would have looked good on my bedroom floor…"

I shivered and quickly made my way over to England. He was glaring at me slightly, but also laughing at the conversation I had with France. _It won't be funny when YOUR vital regions are in danger…_

"Are you all right?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. More importantly, has anyone said anything about my absence?"

"Not really," he thought for a moment, "Although Matthew is asking about you."

I scratched the back of my head, "Bless his heart, I hope he doesn't think I'm ignoring him. I'll text him a bit later then. Anyway, I have found myself in a predicament."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I need to take a _whizz_."

England sighed with annoyance, "Bloody hell, did you have to say it like that?"

"It was the only way I could say it without getting embarrassed!"

And yet, I still felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Apparently, when you're a girl that's been turned into a guy, your feelings stay the same. It's unfair as I thought my embarrassment levels would have decreased, but they intensified instead. Again; I. Freaking. Hate. Karma!

* * *

"What do I do?"

"Have you pulled down your underwear yet?"

"No, I have not!"

"Then how are you supposed to go to the toilet?"

"S-shut up, I'll do it!"

_Geez…_ I was in one of the cubicles in the male bathroom, staring down at my boxer shorts. I really didn't want to pull them down, and I didn't want to get used to the idea.

I slowly pulled them down my legs and gasped, "_WTF_! I have a _PENIS_!"

England banged his fist on the door, "Jesus Christ, Rhiannon, you're a man now! Are you really that stupid?"

"Well, _sorry_, this is the first time it's actually dawned upon me. It's not every day you find that your female parts have gone, and have been replaced by male ones!"

He sighed, and so did I. _This is so frustrating; I REALLY want to punch something, or someone, right now. Preferably France, if he's still in this building…_

"Okay, now do as I say…" England took a deep breath.

I won't repeat what he told me, but I will say that I listened to him. As soon as I finished I walked out of the cubicle, washed my hands thoroughly, and ran outside the bathroom door. I sat against the wall and started crying, even after I promised myself I wouldn't. _Damn it all!_

"Rhiannon, I'm sorry," England sat next to me, "I'll do what I can so the cure is finished by Friday afternoon."

I wiped my eyes and smiled at him, "This week will go really slow for me…"

He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into an embrace. I automatically buried my head in his chest and hugged back. He stroked my head and kept saying it was okay.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" France appeared from round the corner.

We jumped up from the floor, but fell over each other, and went red in the face. France smirked at us both as we got off each other. _Please don't take this the wrong way, I'm begging you!_

"Rhiannon will be very upset when she finds out about this. I hope you two will explain yourselves in a way that does not make her cry."

I started panicking. France was suggesting that I fancied England, which was obviously untrue! How could I like someone as miserable as him?

"I don't think so; she doesn't like Arthur in that way. I am her capital, also best friend, and she tells me everything." I faked a smile again.

"I know _amour_ when I see it, so don't believe everything she tells you. If she does not realise it herself, then she will eventually. I am the country of love and know these things better than anyone~!" France sung and turned away from us.

Before England questioned me I put my hand up to his face, "He's delusional; plain and simple."

"I already knew that! I hope he doesn't start spreading rumours…"

I sighed, "He probably will, to Gilbert and Antonio first, and to everyone else when he gets the chance."

"Bloody wanker…"

* * *

On the way back home, England had given me a full on P.S.E lesson in the car, much to my horror. I did NOT need to know so many things about a body I would be getting rid of soon! In the house I refused to talk to him unless he apologised for scarring my brain. He didn't, so I ended up punching him instead.

"Bloody hell, Rhiannon, you didn't need to do that!" he shouted at me.

I slammed the living room door in his face when he tried to follow me, making him whimper as it hit his nose. I couldn't care anymore, and I was starting to get pissed off. My body felt weird, so I ran up to my room and locked the door behind me. _Screw him, and screw this mess up!_

I threw a random pillow at the door, and slumped down on my bed in anger… or was it something else? _More like frustration, damn it._

I looked down at my crotch and suddenly feared for my life. _Oh hell, this CANNOT be happening! I don't even feel like that!_

I realised what was wrong and was about to call out for England, but I slapped myself in the face.

"I can't ask him for help, that would be extremely awkward and I would never be able to look at him in the face ever again!" I sniffed.

I couldn't sit there all day, it was beginning to hurt, and I knew I had to do something. _I'm freaking scared, damn it!_

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" _Why? What did I ever do to be punished like this?_

"Friggin' Karma…"

* * *

**Wales has gotten herself into quite a situation, hasn't she? :P**

**I just love torturing her! xD**

**I hope this turned out okay. It will get better with every chapter, so don't worry! (I put myself down a lot) xD**

**Again, I bid you adieu~!**


	3. Drunk & Disorderly

**Here is chapter 3 for you all! **

**It's longer than the last chapter, and also has some drama.**

**I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a lime…at least that's what I think it is xD**

Chapter 3

Drunk & Disorderly

There aren't many things in this world that I hate, but being accidently turned into a male is one of them. If I would have had the choice of being turned into a cat or dog, I would have taken it straight away.

Today was Wednesday, the most depressing day of the week, and I was feeling that exact emotion. Mixed with my hate for the day and my current position, I took a swig of the rum I had in my hand. I had taken it from England's secret stash, but wasn't planning on telling him anytime soon.

"Why does everything bad happen to me? I was the first to be taken over by England, and now the first to have my gender switched!" I hiccupped and placed the bottle back down on the kitchen table.

England had gone out to get the last few herbs for the antidote, leaving me to do whatever the hell I wanted. After refusing to 'sort myself out' and ignoring the awkward position I found myself in yesterday, I had decided to be a complete lazy ass and get drunk. I had also decided to wear England's pirate uniform from back in the day. If there were two of me, and I was the girl, I would have fainted from how I looked. I know that seems a bit narcissistic, but it was true. Anyone wearing pirate clothes looked one hundred percent better than they did normally.

"'Artie looked very sexy back in the day too…" I slammed my head down on the table.

_Did I just admit that he looked sexy…? The hell is wrong with me?_

The door opening snapped me out of my thoughts, "I'm back! Rhiannon, where are you?"

I sighed but called out "I'm here" to England who, when saw what I was wearing, blushed profusely. I smirked and pointed a finger at his face while laughing. He noticed the empty bottles of rum on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose. _So that's where I get it from…_

"Seriously, don't you have any respect?" he scowled as he set the bags down on the kitchen worktop. He made a 'tsk' sound with his tongue and joined me at the table.

"I do have respect! I think I look pretty good in this, don't you?"

He murmured something under his breath and looked away, "Why are you wearing that blasted getup anyway?"

"I was bored, so decided to wear something sexy! I really wish we could go back in time so I could snog the face off of your pirate self…" I hiccupped again.

Before he could question my awkward statement I shouted, "WHY WON'T THE LIGHT SHUT UP?"

Taking that as a sign to leave, he did just that. I balled my eyes out and wacked the table. I started spurting out nonsense that not even I could comprehend. I was so wasted that it wasn't even funny.

The only thing I did comprehend made me cry real tears of sadness.

"Why was Llywelyn taken away from me?" I sniffed.

I knew that I would regret saying it when I was sober. The fact that England was sniffing and holding back his own tears in the room next door, made me realise just how much I would.

* * *

"Um, Arthur, can I come in?" I knocked on his bedroom door when I recovered from my hangover and got changed into some normal clothes. I was grateful that there wouldn't be another meeting until next week.

"I suppose so…" was his sad reply.

I slowly opened the door to see him sat on his bed, staring out of the window thoughtfully. He turned to me once I closed the door, and his eyes seemed distant. I felt the guilt build up inside me as I sat next to him quietly.

"Rhiannon," he finally said after a few minutes of silence, "I'm sorry about that time. I really hurt you, didn't I?"

I sighed but decided to answer truthfully, "Yes, you did. Although if it weren't for that, we wouldn't be as close as we are now. Through time I learnt how to come to terms with it, and during the two world wars we really looked out for each other."

He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I felt tears fall on my shoulder so I hugged him back tightly. _I'm the one that should be sorry…_

"Look here," I said once he let go of me, "how about you and I take a stroll in that park that you love? It's close by, and I think we both need some fresh air."

"Don't you want me to work on that antidote first?"

I shook my head at him, "That can wait, for once, as this is more important. Come on then, follow me!"

He rolled his eyes and laughed. I was glad he was back to his usual self – the type where he smiled often and was calm – and it made me happy. _He doesn't need to be miserable all the time, seeing a smile on his face is much better._

As we walked down the road, I took his hand in mine and swung it back and forth. It was a childish action, but I wanted to lighten the mood.

"Rhiannon, we're not kids anymore. We can't hold hands in public like this, especially now that you're not female at this moment in time." he blushed, but didn't let go of my hand.

"Who cares? It's the twenty first century for crying out loud! When you think about it, I'm still female; I'm just trapped in a male's body." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Once we got to the park, I let go of his hand and went straight to the ice cream van that was parked in the middle. England scolded me and said how I had been hanging out with America too much. I stuck my middle finger up at him and proceeded to order a vanilla ice cream with strawberry sauce, sprinkles, and a chocolate flake on it.

"How can you eat that?" he asked once he had gotten himself a normal strawberry ice lolly.

"I had a sudden craving for it, and it's delicious!" I beamed as I licked the sprinkles off it. Unbeknownst to me, I had accidently got ice cream on my nose and England kept laughing.

"What's so funny?" I glared at him as I sat down on the nearby bench.

He joined me and insisted it was nothing. I shrugged and continued to eat my ice cream. Once I had devoured it, he couldn't control himself and began laughing like an idiot.

"S-sorry about this, but you've had ice cream on your nose all this time!"

I went red in the face and quickly wiped it off my nose. Why didn't he tell me in the beginning? _He's an asshole for making me look stupid!_

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

He controlled his laughing and waved a hand at me, signalling that he couldn't have cared. I huffed and refused to talk to him as we walked around the park.

I noticed that there were a lot of families around and became slightly jealous of them. Sure I had family, but it wasn't the same as them. For once I wished I was just a normal human being.

"Hey," England nudged me and took my hand, "Shall we head back?"

"I thought you said holding hands was childish and risky in my current situation?"

"Yes, well, the look on your face called for it. I know what you're thinking, but remember how we can help people."

I nodded and walked with him. He was a really nice person when he wanted to be, which was rarely often, and I was glad I got to see him like this. _This is how he should act, people would like him better._

"What do you want to do when we get back?"

I thought for a moment, "I want you to work on fixing me, that's what. As for me, I'll be watching our box sets of Doctor Who. It will be the ones with David Tennant in, as he's one sexy beast!"

He sighed at my response but decided to go with it, and I fist pumped the air in triumph. I'm just awesome; more awesome than Prussia!

"Kesesesese~!"

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

* * *

When we got back, I noticed something was wrong. The smell of French cologne is what gave it away, and I panicked as I heard laughing from the living room. _My diary is in there!_ If France was reading it, I was doomed.

"I did not know that you liked being a man, mon cher~!" was his reply as I opened the door to find him lying on the sofa.

I gulped and scratched the back of my head, "That's not true! It was a spell that went wrong, nothing else. I do not enjoy being in this form."

England was shaking in anger, after all; France had showed up into the house uninvited. _No matter how many times you tell him no, he shows up anyway…_

"What are you doing here, frog?"

"Now now, Angleterre, there is no need for that tone." France got up and made his way over to us, "As for me, I am here to see Rhiannon; or should I say Rhys?"

I yelped as he suddenly grabbed hold of my vital regions. I could feel myself getting hotter and I was scared for my life.

"L-listen here, France, y-you can't just do that to someone! Let go of me!" I shouted but my mind was getting fuzzy.

I felt disorientated and could tell something was happening 'down there'. _Oh shit, not now! Of all the times, why now?_

"Is that so? Then how come you seem to be getting excited?" he smiled at me with what I liked to call his 'rape-face'.

I stuttered to find the right words, but I couldn't think of what to say. Instead I whimpered in fear, which made me seem week. _Damn it!_

"Mmmm, when you make that sound it is very tempting. Shall I take you right here and now~?"

I wanted to scream my lungs out and attack him, but my body wouldn't move. I was frozen and France was still holding onto me in that vulnerable place. _He wouldn't be doing this if I was a girl, so why is he taking advantage of me now?_

"Stop it this instant!" England's commanding voice rang through my ears. He sounded pissed, _really pissed_, and his venomous tone scared me.

He grabbed France's arm and twisted it like he had done at the meeting, but with much more force than before. France was in excruciating pain and if he didn't let go of him, his arm would snap.

"Arthur, please stop! You're going to break his arm if you don't let go!"

His eyes widened and he let go of France, who fell to the floor. I looked England in the eyes and he looked terrified. I could tell that his darker side had taken a hold of him, even after he promised he wouldn't become that person again. _The same person who hurt me all those years ago…_

"Get out, France." was all he said when the Frenchman stared at him in fear.

He then turned to me and I nodded, "You should leave now."

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Oui, I think I should. I apologise."

His genuinely sorry tone caught me off guard and I followed him to the door. He turned to me before leaving and whispered in my ear. I blushed at what he said, but nodded.

_'Look after him, he loves you.'_

"Au revoir, Rhiannon." he replied as he closed the door behind him.

I made my way back to England, who was now swigging down a bottle of rum. I quickly grabbed it from his hand and placed it on the table. He gave me a sarcastic smile but suddenly frowned. _What's wrong with him?_

"You're going to want to do something about that." he pointed at my crotch.

I blushed and shook my head, "I ignored it yesterday and it went away, so I can ignore it now."

"What? It happened to you yesterday? That's all the more reason to sort it out now! You were lucky that it didn't cause anything bad to happen, but ignoring it will hurt you."

I frowned at him, "I am NOT doing THAT to myself. That's just disgusting!"

"If you don't, you'll be in pain and might end up having problems that could carry over when we fix you."

I gulped. I did not want any more problems as a girl! Nuh-uh! It was bad enough having this problem as a guy, let alone being turned into one!

"Then…what do you suggest?" I asked nervously.

"I…could help you." he muttered silently and looked to the floor.

"You can't be serious, can you…?"

He looked me straight in the eyes then, and I knew from that look that he was completely serious. _Why help me with something like this? Isn't that…weird?_

He moved closer to me and started unbuckling my belt. When he undid the button and zip I started mumbling nonsense. _I can't think straight right now… England's going to do 'that' to me…_

He pulled my trousers down and let them drop to my ankles. The bulge in my underwear was painfully obvious. _Definitely painful right now…_

"What are you doing?" I suddenly gained some sense and noticed he did the same to himself. I could see that he had his own 'problem' too.

"I want you to help me as well…" he said, not looking at me. His face was as red as my own.

"I… okay." I gulped as his hand made its way into my underwear.

I gasped when his hand touched 'that' and I scrunched my eyes shut. He kept his hand there and my heart began racing. _He's holding me… oh god!_ My brain was beginning to melt, and I felt it was going to shut down.

He grabbed my hand with his free one and led mine into his own underwear. I gasped again as I was next to touch his. A sigh left his mouth and I felt myself blush harder.

"W-what do I do next?" I asked, and mentally slapped myself in the face. _Oh god, I can't believe I just said that!_

He chuckled, "I think it's quite obvious what happens next."

I opened my eyes to see that, even though he laughed, he looked as nervous as I did. We did have a problem, but doing this to each other was wrong… wasn't it?

I huffed, trying to hide my own nerves, but he opened his eyes to look at me and my breath caught in my throat. To distract him, I moved my hand back and forth in a steady rhythm. It did distract him, but then it made me worse. _His face…_ I was ashamed to admit it, but it turned me on beyond belief.

"Move… your hand… too." I said slowly, trying to collect my thoughts. My mind was a disorderly mess, and I didn't know what to think.

"I w-will…"

He did just that and I moaned out, causing us both to blush harder. I must have been getting redder in the face, even if at this point it seemed physically impossible.

"Ah…Rhiannon…" he murmured as he leaned closer to me. I could feel his breath on my neck, and it sent a shiver throughout my body.

I placed my free hand to his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. It was awkward at first, but our lips melted together and we battled for dominance. I moved my hand against him faster and he did the same, making me break away from the kiss.

"Arthur…!" I moaned loudly, feeling myself getting closer. _At this rate, I'm gonna…hng!_

"Ha…Rhiannon…!" he moaned and thrust into my hand.

I couldn't take it anymore. My body was all tingly, and I knew I was almost there. I thrust into his hand and momentarily saw stars.

"ARTHUR!" I screamed as I reached my limit. I was gone in that moment; the feeling was something I had never experienced before.

"Hng…!" he bit his lip and reached his limit too. Both our bodies were hot, and so were our faces.

We both let go and looked at our own hands. The evidence of what had happened clearly showed. I suddenly felt sick, and realised exactly what we had just done.

"I can't…" I wanted to cry, but couldn't in front of him. _I can't believe what I just did…_

"Rhiannon…" he looked at me apologetically, causing tears to fall from my eyes. _Don't look at me like that, please…_

I pulled my trousers back up and he did the same. Neither of us dared say anything about what had just happened, and I felt my stomach getting tighter. I wanted to throw up. I felt so… _dirty._

When England mouthed "I'm sorry" and left to wash his hands in the bathroom, I ran up the stairs to the bathroom up there. I quickly washed my hands, feeling the tears fall harder from my eyes. I went into my room and slammed the door shut, locking it, and lied down on my bed.

"I can't believe I just did that with him." I pulled the nearest pillow to my face and screamed into it.

How was I supposed to talk to him after this? How in the HELL was I supposed to act normal around him?

_Why did this have to happen…?_

* * *

**Oh dear, oh dear, poor Wales and England! ;A;**

**I was sad when writing that last part, but I had to put it in here for a bit of drama.**

**What do you think? Please leave a review telling me what you thought of it, and also leave a suggestion for what could happen next! :)**

**Bye for now~!**


	4. Clubbing & Chaos

**Here is the next chapter! **

**I hope you're finding it good so far, I know I'm having fun writing this :)**

**I'm being pretty good to this series… I think xD**

**Enjoy~!**

**P.S. If you're wondering about the titles of these chapters, you should have realised what I'm doing by now. I shall stop once I can't use alliteration to sum up the chapters anymore xD**

Chapter 4

Clubbing & Chaos

"Hello…?" I called out, but no one answered.

I was looking around the house, frantically trying to find England so I could apologise for what happened yesterday. _He needs to apologise too…_

"I know it's like, what, eight o'clock? He's usually up by now…" I wondered aloud as I made my way into the kitchen.

I looked down at myself and was thankful I was wearing some of my older clothes from back in the day. It was from my punk phase where I wore what looked like men's clothing. The only difference was that I would put hearts and purple accessories on my outfits to make them look more feminine.

Today I was wearing a purple t-shirt with a skull on the front, black chain jeans, white high tops with purple broken hearts on them, and a zip up black hoody with the words "bite me" in purple on the back.

"This type of style would be classed as 'emo' nowadays. How ironic…" I sighed.

I decided on making myself a cup of tea and some toast before leaving the house. I was going to the meeting early today, dressed as I was, to make sure England had a reason to talk to me. _If I can get him to complain about my clothes, I can bring up that topic…_

"There, all done!" I grabbed my teacup and plate and sat at the kitchen table.

My phone went off in my pocket so I decided to read the text once I had bitten into my toast. The text itself was from England, and I felt bad when reading.

_Rhiannon,  
I'm sorry about yesterday. The reason I'm not in the house this morning is because I went for a walk. Don't worry about me; I will be at the meeting once I've cleared my head._

"Arthur…" I smiled sadly at the screen.

I quickly put it away as dwelling on yesterday's events would make it worse. I needed to think positive and move on; otherwise it would still be awkward once I got turned back into my normal form.

"Isn't he going to have it finished by tomorrow afternoon?" I mused out loud once I was finished with my breakfast.

Thinking about it, I wouldn't have that much longer to wait and that itself made everything seem much better. I should have been more thankful towards England, as he was the only other sibling of mine to practice magic out in the open and in front of other people. Scotland, North and Ireland refused to acknowledge us when we talked about magic. It annoyed me a lot, as I knew they were much stronger than England in that subject. _Waste of talent, that's what it is…_

* * *

"Good morning, everyone, how are we all today?" I sang as I walked into the meeting room.

They all stopped what they were doing, whether that was fighting or actually getting work done, and stared at me in disbelief. _Hell yeah, it seems to be working!_ I grinned like an idiot and sat down in my seat. Germany stared at me for a moment, before continuing with his speech.

"I'm glad you could join us again, Rhys…" he coughed as I rested my feet on top of the table, "I think we should continue our discussion. We need to talk about the Olympics."

"Ah, the Olympics," France sighed with a dreamy look on his face as he pulled out a rose from thin air, "I think it is the most wonderful event of the year. You all agree with me, oui?"

I rolled my eyes. The only reason he got interested in it was because of Greece telling him how they used to participate naked many years ago. He was a pervert and everyone knew it.

"Indeed it is, and since it is being held in MY country this year, it will be much better than ever before." England smirked.

At this China jumped up from his seat and began yelling about how great he had been when hosting the Olympics, and all the other countries soon joined in. Greece argued, in a calm tone, that no one could compare to him as he was the one to start the Olympics. South Korea began shouting how "everything originated in Korea" but was ignored by the majority of people. It made me laugh, but I also pouted as no one seemed to be noticing my clothing anymore. _Hello, I AM still here!_

"It's not just YOUR country; it is the whole of the UK. The torch will be taken up and down the country, and the games will be held in different areas around the country too." I pointed out with an innocent smile.

England became silent and slumped in his seat. No one noticed the sudden change in atmosphere around him, so the arguing became louder and louder. South Korea decided to take this as an opportunity to grope Japan, much to the latter's dismay and horror. _He should be used to it by now, to be perfectly honest…_

Germany's hand began shaking and I could see he was about to lose it, "ENOUGH ALREADY!"

I felt sorry for him, as he was the only one who ever took the meetings seriously. For the rest of them, it was a chance to argue without getting their bosses involved. _I don't blame them…_

Once everyone was silent I decided to change the subject, "So, how many of you think these clothes make me look suspicious?"

France chuckled and winked at me, "If you mean does it make you look like you're interested in men, then yes it does, mon ami."

Truth be told, I wasn't expecting that from him. _Great, now they're all going to think I'm gay…_ I stopped and thought about that for a moment. _After yesterday, would I technically be classed as gay?_

"Well, like, I think it makes you look totally cool!" Poland clasped his hands together and smiled at me. _Thanks, I REALLY needed that…_

Germany rubbed his eyes and shook his head. It seemed as though he had lost all interest in the meeting and was getting ready to leave.

"I think we should end the meeting here dudes. Maybe we can go out and party after this!" America beamed, ignoring Canada's protests from behind him.

There were a few countries that declined, but the majority of them wanted to go and relieve their stress. I was one of those, but England grabbed my arm before I could follow them.

"I haven't seen you wearing that for a long time, it looks good on you. I also have the antidote with me, by the way." he smiled.

I was confused as to why he wasn't scolding me for what I was wearing, or ignoring me completely because of what had happened the day before. Either way I was happy it seemed we were leaving it behind us, so I pulled him into a big hug. _It saves me a lot of trouble._

"Thank you, this means a lot to me!"

"Yes, well," he coughed and I let him go, "I thought it would. I finished it this morning and thought you deserved it a day early."

"Gee, I don't know what to say…" I scratched the back of my head and blushed.

_You are too freaking cool, my friend!_

"How about we join the others? If you drink that now, it should have taken effect by the time we show up."

I nodded at him, "Sure, and if anyone asks, I'm wearing the same thing as 'Rhys' because we're best friends."

He laughed but linked his arm in mine, "Shall we?"

"We shall!"

* * *

_"Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave"_

"At least sing in tune, Alfred!" I shouted but he ignored me.

The stupid American was up on stage singing 'Moves Like Jagger' by Maroon 5 way out of tune. It had been my favourite song up until he had to go and ruin it like that, not to mention in my favourite club too.

"I can't believe he just ruined it, and in club Masquerade no less!" I slammed my head on the table.

I was in one of the club booths with the other countries, trying to ignore America's singing, aka screeching. England was a little tipsy from the vodka Russia had given him, and I knew it wouldn't be long until he got properly drunk on whisky or rum. France was laughing with Prussia and Spain about something I could be better off not knowing, while everyone else was quite calm and relaxed.

"Hey, Alfred, it's my turn!" I jumped up from my seat once the song ended.

I stumbled towards the stage as I had been drinking quite a lot myself. Could you blame me? No, because I had been turned into a guy and been put through hell for the last few days. I bet you're also wondering why I'm not female at this point, right? That's because England's 'antidote' didn't work properly… well, it did if you count me being turned back into a girl at random times. It half worked, but not fully like we thought it would.

"Okay, this one goes out to-!" I hiccupped, "Mister Misery, the one and only Arthur Kirkland!"

I could see him face-palming himself, and I couldn't blame him; even I didn't know how this would turn out. _Well, I dunno to be honest… _

"Okay Mister DJ, sir, play 'Tap That' by Megan McCauley!"

Before the song even started there were cheers from the Bad Touch Trio, and it was obvious that they knew the song too. This only made the others worry as they didn't know what to expect.

I winked and began moving my hips to the tune. I looked very feminine when dancing, and as a male this was no exception. I couldn't have cared what I looked like, I was having fun and that's all that mattered.

_"Oh snap, look at that, there you go,_

_Where you at, slow it down baby,_

_We should go crazy,_

_Tempt you, tease you, anything you want to do,_

_I'll give it to you just how you like it boy"_

At this point I had made my way over to England and pulled him up on stage with me. I got France to pass me a chair, and I made England sit on it in the middle of the stage. I started circling him, swaying my hips again, and carried on singing.

_"Don't play dumb, you know you wanted to,_

_Fill my cup, that's what we came to do_

_I'm the boss, keep that in your head,_

_Don't forget, you know I'm gonna get you"_

At this point I was sitting on his lap, facing him with my legs wrapped around the chair. I was leaning to my left so everyone else could see England's face, and they laughed at how red he was. There were a few whistles from the crowd, namely those who were drunk, and I could see Hungary and Japan taking photos with their cameras at the back.

_"I'm gonna teach ya how to scream my name,_

_Your never gonna get away from me_

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you)"_

I winked at England and bit down on his left ear, causing him to go another shade of red. America was laughing like an idiot but I don't think he really understood what was going on. Japan and Hungary were on the verge of having a nosebleed, and Switzerland was covering Liechtenstein's eyes with his hands.

_"Come on over here and play with me,_

_Let me be your dirty fantasy_

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you... Yeah)"_

I was now tracing a finger down England's chest, pulling at his shirt teasingly. He scrunched his eyes shut and bit down on his lip. I took the opportunity and licked his neck slowly, before blowing air on his skin. He shivered, making me chuckle, and I sat down on the floor. I leaned my head against him and linked my arm right around his leg.

_"Head to toe, priceless, my diamonds, flawless,_

_Kiss the ring, show me, I'm the one and only,_

_Cause in a few, I'm gonna show ya some-thin' new baby,_

_And we can do, what you really wanna do"_

I wiggled my eyebrows and kissed him on the cheek, causing Poland to scream out "YOU GO GIRL!" even though I was sure I was a guy at this moment in time. Lithuania tried calming him down but to no avail; everyone was already clapping and dancing along to the music.

_"Don't play dumb, you know you wanted to,_

_Fill my cup, that's what we came to do_

_I'm the boss, keep that in your head,_

_Don't forget, you know I'm gonna get you"_

I pulled England up and made him dance with me. At first we were just stepping from side to side, but I soon moved closer to him.

_"I'm gonna teach ya how to scream my name,_

_Your never gonna get away from me_

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you)"_

I grabbed his hands and placed them on my hips. He blushed harder, and I bit down on his ear again.

_"Come on over here and play with me,_

_Let me be your dirty fantasy_

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you...)"_

I ran my hands down the sides of his body, swaying my body down and back up. France started chanting in French and by the look on Prussia and Spain's faces I knew it must have been something dirty.

_"I'm gonna get you"_ I whispered the line next to his ear, causing him to shiver again.

_"I know you wanna talk to me,_

_Just tell me what you wanna see,_

_And maybe we can do something,_

_That sometimes leads to other things,_

_And yeah I kinda want that,_

_Show me all about that,_

_Show me you got what it takes to come with me and do it tonight..."_

I turned him around so his back was facing the audience. I pointed my finger to his chest and smirked.

_"Tonight I'm gonna get... you"_

I pushed him and he fell to the floor. I stood over him and moved my body seductively. All of the sober nations were cringing, while the drunken ones cheered me on.

_"I'm gonna teach ya how to scream my name,_

_Your never gonna get away from me_

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you)"_

I slowly moved my way down, and placed myself so I was sitting on top of him. His face was dangerously red and he looked out of it.

_"Come on over here and play with me,_

_Let me be your dirty fantasy_

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you...)"_

I sang the last part of the chorus twice, and pulled England forward by his shirt. As the song started fading I smashed my lips onto his. The Bad Touch Trio wolf whistled and everyone gave a round of applause. Hungary and Japan had fainted at the back, and I laughed my ass off.

"That was awesome, mein Freund!" Prussia slung his arm around me and shook me with a hug.

Spain put his arm around me too, "I agree; that was increíble!"

I laughed and winked at them. France turned to England who was still on the floor. He chuckled and pulled him over to us. _That was so freaking funny!_

"Rhia- I mean, Rhys… what the hell was that?" he asked surprised.

I was about to answer with something witty but Spain's sudden gasp of shock made me jump. I turned towards him and the colour from his face had drained away. _What did I do now?_

"Forgive me, amigo, but there seems to be something wrong with your chest…"

I looked down at myself and noticed my body had returned to normal. I looked to England and he pointed at my head, so I touched my hair. It had grown long again and I knew by Prussia's smile that everyone had caught on.

"Look what we have here," he squeezed my ass making me gasp, "Looks like 'Rhys' is actually our madchen 'Rhiannon'!"

"Huh? What the hell is going on?" America questioned as the others stared at me.

_Oh shit…_ I was beginning to sweat and my heart was racing. Everyone knowing who I really was at this point was a REALLY bad thing! _Please let this be a dream…_

"I, uh, can explain… I think." I scratched the back of my head.

South Korea took this moment to jump in front of me. I knew by the grin on his face that he was planning something bad. _Oh dear, please do NOT do what I think you're going to do!_

"There's only one way to find out! You're breasts belong to me, DA ZE~!" he called out and groped my chest.

I screamed out in horror, causing everyone's eyes to widen. Hungary and Japan rushed towards me and pulled him away, but it was too late.

Karma, being a bitch AGAIN, decided that I wasn't going to get out of this one easily.

Oh no, instead it played a trick on me, and my legs gave way. As I hit the floor, the only thing I was thinking was whether this was going to happen again.

Yes, you guessed it right; I freaking fainted.

* * *

**Ohohoho~! I am so mean to our dear Wales! *grins evilly* :D**

**Things are sure to get interesting now that everyone knows the true identity of 'Rhys'! :P**

**I'll see you next time~!**


	5. Teasing & Trouble

**Chapter 5 is now here!**

**This one took me a while to write for some reason xD**

**I can now focus on the main part of this story, yay! :P**

**I had difficulty coming up with a name for this chapter, and only after it was done did I decide.**

**Alliteration FTW! :D **

Chapter 5

Teasing & Trouble

"Our dear Pays de Galles looks so vulnerable right now, it is so adorable~!"

"No one has ever claimed her vital regions for their own, have they? I guess it shall be my awesome self's job to claim them first, kesesese~!"

"Mis amigos, be gentle with her. She has been through a lot; we don't want to make things worse."

"Oh come on, don't be such an unawesome killjoy!"

_Where are these voices coming from? They sound like…_

"Ngh, where am I…?" I panted. Why was I feeling so weak…?

I opened my eyes when they laughed. The Bad Touch Trio were leaning over me. I jumped, but fell as I was tied to a chair. I looked down at myself and realised my hoody and t-shirt had been removed and that I was only in my jeans and bra. _The HELL is this shit?_

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" I shouted, although it wasn't loud. My throat was beginning to hurt and I guessed I had been drugged.

France cupped my chin with his hand and kissed me lightly, "Mon cher, you are here to have a bit of fun~!" he cooed.

I shivered and made a 'blech' sound as he pulled away from me. He frowned but laughed at my position. The rope around my wrists was beginning to hurt and I struggled against them. Prussia laughed and shook his finger. Spain just stood there looking apologetic and I realised he didn't want to be here. _He's the only decent one from their group…_

"My awesome self is going to be claiming your vital regions soon, so try not to stress yourself out with that rope. You won't be able to break free, so there's no use struggling."

I gulped and shook my head violently. I did NOT want my 'vital regions' to be claimed by Prussia! He had done it to many people in the past, but thankfully I wasn't one of them… yet.

"I don't think so, Gilbert. I'm one of the few to have never had you 'claim' anything of mine, and I'd like to keep it that way!" I blushed as I growled at him. It was embarrassing even thinking about it, more so as I was half naked in front of them!

France, being the sneaky beggar he was, took our arguing as an opportunity to bite down on my neck playfully. I yelped as his tongue made contact with my skin, and I shivered as he laughed against me.

"Rhiannon, we want you to enjoy yourself while you're here. You'll comply with our wishes, oui?"

He placed a hand to my waist and began massaging the area with his fingers. The light brushes on my skin made me shiver with pleasure, even if it was wrong. _I shouldn't be feeling like this!_

"Francis, please s-stop…" I stuttered as his hand slid into my jeans and rubbed my thigh. My breath caught in my throat and I let out a moan.

"She seems to be enjoying it, kesesese~!" Prussia laughed and walked up to me, biting down on my ear.

I started feeling sick, and any pleasure from their touches turned to disgust. I could see from Spain's face that he wanted to help, but didn't know what to do. I pleaded with my eyes and he frowned at his friends.

"Pare esto! This is wrong, mis amigos." he grabbed his phone from his pocket and began dialling a number.

France and Prussia weren't listening to him and carried on. I wanted to cry, but couldn't let them see me like that. Instead, I looked around the room trying to collect my thoughts. The first thing I noticed was that we were in the meeting room and Spain was leaning against the table. It looked like it was morning by the light coming in from the windows, which meant it must have been Friday already. The second thing that came to my mind was what had happened at the club. _They must have brought me here when I passed out. The bastards!_

"Lo siento, but you need to come to the meeting room as soon as you can. We have Rhiannon with us, and she is looking quite scared." Spain looked to me and mouthed "sorry" to which I smiled sadly back.

Once the conversation ended, Prussia and France left me alone to deal with Spain. They kept asking who he had called but he refused to answer. With them both distracted, I rubbed the rope against the chair in an attempt to loosen it. Thankfully it worked and came off, allowing me to collect my hoody and t-shirt from the floor. I quickly put them back on and tip toed my way over to the door.

"Nicht so schnell, Rhiannon!" Prussia called making me freeze on the spot. I only had a few more steps to go!

"Y-yes, Gilbert?" I laughed awkwardly and gave him a fake smile.

He smirked and was about to make his way over to me, but the door slammed opened and someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see that it was England, who was fuming. He nodded as Spain did the same to him.

"Mon ami, did you really call him?" France asked a little shocked.

Spain nodded again and took a step forward, "I apologise, amigo, they did not mean to hurt her."

"Antonio…" I took his hand in mine and squeezed it as thanks.

He smiled at me and motioned for us to go. England muttered a "thank you" and pulled me away.

His grip was starting to hurt so I shook my arm. He glared at me, but soon realised what was wrong and let me go. _The hell was that for?_

"Sorry, I just don't want anyone hurting you like that again…" he gritted his teeth and I could see him shaking.

We walked out of the building in silence and got in his car. As soon as I sat down I could smell the stench of alcohol, and I wrinkled my nose.

"Have you been drinking again?" I asked in a reproving tone. I was probably right, so I had reason to sound accusingly.

"Yes, and what's the bloody problem with that?" he returned my question with sarcasm.

"Well, you can't handle your drink for a start. I don't want you getting yourself into trouble."

I was genuinely worried for him but he scoffed at me. I frowned and stared out the window. _What's his problem?_

"I suppose you'll end up turning into a male again soon, am I right?"

I sighed, "Unfortunately, yes, unless you can come up with a better antidote."

"Maybe you'd be better off like this instead of worrying about it. Being a man can't be that bad."

_What…?_ Being turned into a man WAS a bad thing! Was he really that stupid? A question came to my mind, and I didn't know if I wanted the answer or not. _Only one way to find out…_

"Do you prefer me like this?"

He was silent in thought which scared me. Why was that such a hard question, and why was my heart feeling strained?

"To be honest, right now, I don't bloody care…" he rolled his eyes.

For the second time that day, I wanted to cry my eyes out.

* * *

"Lass, it's good to see ye!" Scotland beamed as I opened the front door to our main house.

England closed the door and frowned at him. He really didn't like it when our siblings showed up uninvited, even though they had done it many times in the past. _Miserable old git…_

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Alistair?"

"I came to see Rhiannon! I heard from Elizaveta that she's been going through a wee bit of a hard time these past few days."

My stomach sank and I suddenly wished Hungary wasn't that close to my family members. I shook the thought from my head and hugged my brothers and sister before leading them into the living room.

"Yes, and I guess you've heard that it means I get genderbent at random times of the day?"

They laughed at my statement but knew that I didn't find it funny. They apologised but I brushed it away with my hand.

Ireland sat on the sofa next to me and put her arm around my shoulder, "I know it must be hard, but we're here if you need us."

I smiled at her and put my own arm around her. Suddenly my head started hurting, and I knew I was beginning to change. I quickly got up and held my head in my hands.

"Looks like Rhiannon is now Rhys again." England said matter-of-factly. It really did piss me off.

"Shut up, would you? I can't stand you being here right now." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

I felt all fuzzy inside and it confused me. I had never felt like this before, and it was starting to creep me out. _What's happening to me?_

"Well, I suppose I'll go for a walk then…" he said and left the room. The door opened and closed with a 'BANG'.

It made me wince and regret what I had said. Was it my fault? Had I been a bit too sensitive about it?

"Ignore him; the lad will be back soon." Scotland rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to make us all a drink. Whether that was tea or an alcoholic beverage, I didn't know.

"To be honest, I couldn't really care."

* * *

"Come on, Erinn, you have to help too!" Hungary laughed as she dragged my sister into the room.

We were down in the basement working on our Yaoi. Japan had brought all of his papers along and had asked for Ireland's help. Apparently she had been a hardcore fan since the 90s, and even I hadn't known it.

"Of course I will! You don't mind, do you Rhi?"

I shook my head, "Not at all, the more the merrier! Oops, I didn't mean it like that…"

Ireland glared at me and I put my hands up defensively. It wasn't my fault that her and Scotland went out drinking 24/7. I was glad North stayed home most of the time as we didn't need another person to carry up the stairs once night came around.

"Whatever, now are you going to tell us what's been going on between you and Arthur?"

"There's nothing going on." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hai, but you don't mean it."

"Really, Kiku, this isn't some manga. Although, I'm starting to believe it might be…"

Hungary stopped what she was doing, which was reading a doujinshi, and squealed at me. It kind of creeped me out how easily her mind would wander. She gushed about how it must be love, making me choke on my breath.

"No way!" I blushed.

"It's a typical shoujo manga plot! It can't be anything else." she nodded in triumph.

Could I have loved him? I mean, sure he had helped me, but he had also made me feel rotten inside. Could that have been because I liked him? _Maybe I really do…_

"I guess I could… a little." I shut my eyes waiting for the "aws" but they never came.

"That is very kawaii, don't be ashamed of it."

I opened my eyes and saw that Japan had a reassuring smile on his face. Ireland and Hungary were giving me kind smiles to which made me smile in return. I was glad I had friends like them.

"Thanks, I appreciate your support. What did I ever do to deserve you as friends?"

They laughed and leaned over to hug me, even Japan did it automatically. It surprised me, but I laughed too.

"Well, I'm family but that doesn't mean I have to be friendly with you. You're a wonderful person yourself, so of course we'd like you back!" Ireland poked me in the cheek.

There was a cough from behind us, and we all turned to see England standing in the doorway. I wondered if he had heard our conversation and began to panic.

"Ano… how long have you been standing there, Arthur-san?" Japan asked the question I was thinking.

"I just got here, don't worry. If you were having a secret meeting, I didn't hear any of it."

I sighed with relief. _Thank god for that!_

"I only wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier, Rhiannon. I hope you can forgive me."

My heart seemed to skip a bit at his worried tone, which made me blush. It proved that I was in love with him, which only made me feel more awkward.

"It's all right; I wasn't exactly perfect back there either." I stood up and gave him a hug.

"There's really n-no need for that!" he stuttered but returned the embrace.

I smiled inwardly and felt my heart flutter again. _If only I could tell him how I feel…_

A flash from behind me made me turn around. Hungary and Japan had their cameras out and gave us guilty smiles.

"Sorry, but it was perfect material for our Yaoi!" Hungary scratched the back of her head.

"Yaoi, you say? So that's what you've been doing all this time!" England laughed and patted me on the head.

"Yeah, so what?" I said defensively. _Please don't do that again. _

"Oh nothing, I thought you were working on a potion to fix your problem. I guess you really don't mind staying as you are now."

Ireland brought her hand to her face and sighed. She knew where this was heading and I smirked. _He's gonna regret that._

I elbowed him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground.

I stood over him and smiled innocently, "Wanna say that again, brawd?"

"You can be as scary as Russia sometimes, Rhiannon." Ireland pointed to England's face which was white in fear.

"I do know that, and I freaking love it!"

* * *

**Short chapter is short xD**

**I kind of wanted to get this one out of the way :P**

**Not much happened here, but there is a lot more to come in the next few chapters :)**

**R&R's are appreciated~!**

**Ciao~**


	6. Confusion & Cruelty

**Chapter 6 is finally here!**

**Don't worry, I'm still alive~! :P**

**I DO have important exams right now, so updates may not happen until after the 15th of June.**

**I'm on study leave right now, and I finished this during one of my breaks :P**

**All this revision is killing my brain! ;A; It will all be worth it in the end! :D**

**Enjoy~!**

Chapter 6

Confusion & Cruelty

"Feck off, ya idiot, I don't care what she said; she's still going!"

"Now then, lass, I need ye to calm down!"

I physically slapped myself in the face. Scotland and Ireland were giving me a headache, and it didn't help that North had given them both a few cans of Guinness. _At least it wasn't Heineken…_

"Where exactly is it you wish to take her?" England asked as he walked into the living room, holding what looked like a glass of Gin and Tonic.

I rested my head in my hands and laughed. The drinking stereotype for the UK was the most accurate stereotype ever!

Leaning back on the sofa, with North sat next to me, I grabbed the remote and changed the TV channel. Thankfully it landed on S4C and was showing an old rugby match between the Ospreys and the Scarlets.

"That's better! I've seen this game before, but it's better than their arguing."

North put a hand on my left shoulder and sighed, "At least you can get away from them easily. When Ireland gets drunk, she brings me back to her house and I never hear the end of it. Her hangovers are the worst!"

I frowned and got up to leave for the front door. I needed someone else's help if I ever wanted to make a working antidote for my current position. I was in my male form on this rainy Sunday morning, and I really wanted to get out of the house.

"Hopefully those two will be able to recognise me…"

* * *

"Wow, is that you Rhiannon? What happened?" Romania smiled intriguingly. He started circling me which was kind of creepy.

"I know your country is known for vampires and stuff, but could you please not do that. It's freaking me out, and I don't need that right now."

He stopped in his tracks and walked back in front of me. He leaned in close and blew dust in my face. I quickly closed my eyes and heard him chuckle. I heard another person's footsteps from behind me.

"Vladimir, would you calm down? We're supposed to be helping her, not scaring her." a calm voice sighed.

_I know that voice…_ I opened my eyes and turned around, "Lukas, it IS you!"

Norway smiled gently at me but suddenly scowled as Romania sniggered and slung his arm around his shoulder.

"I know we're in the same magic club, but please refrain from getting too close." Norway pushed his arm away.

I laughed at that and shook my head with a smile. I snapped my fingers to get their attention and put my hands on my hips. I rolled my eyes when they gave me confused looks and motioned to myself.

"Help, anyone?" I smiled sarcastically.

They both made an 'o' sound and grabbed their books from the nearby desk.

"Why are we in World W Academy? Couldn't we have just gone to my house to do the spells?"

Norway grabbed his cloak and put it on. Romania did the same and they both put a wreath of flowers on my head. I gave them a questioning look but they ignored it and continued to place candles on the floor. They put them in a circular pattern and made sure they were lined up correctly.

"I hope you didn't bring Dewi with you, otherwise we might have trouble on our hands." Romania smirked.

"Why would he cause trouble?"

It was Norway's turn to speak, "If he flies into the room at any point during our incantation, you might end up part dragon once we're done with this."

My eyes widened and a gasp escaped me. I found it unbelievable that he could say that so calmly and as if it wasn't a big deal. _Which it totally is, by the way…_

"He's at home, looking after the sheep. Vlad, don't you dare make a joke!" I pointed an accusing finger at him and all he did was shrug and smile mischievously.

"I wasn't going to. Are you ready?"

I nodded and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and they began chanting in Latin. I felt the wind pick up and the room suddenly got warmer. The candles were lit and I could feel the heat from their flames. The smell of light lavender hit my nose and it was pleasantly relaxing.

"Are you burning the leaves and using oils?" I asked but Romania shushed me.

"Yes, they will help calm your mind and make the process go smoothly. You need to keep quiet now; we're at the important part."

I nodded and did what Norway said. The smell of freshly cut grass wafted around the room and it felt as if I were in a field in the middle of nowhere. Behind my eyes I could picture a clear blue sky stretched out before me as the sun shone down on the flowers that surrounded me.

"Rhiannon," Romania's voice snapped me back to what was actually going on, "I need you to think of a person. Tell me when you've got it."

I had to think for a moment as my mind was completely blank from the calming aromas. England suddenly appeared in my mind, smiling gently at me. The picture took my breath away. He looked so content and at peace.

"I've got it." I whispered.

"Good. Now concentrate on that person and make sure they are the only thing in your mind."

I nodded again and felt the wind pick up. This time the scent of rose and jasmine circled me. I was suddenly standing in the field again, this time wearing a long white flowing dress. I had a daffodil in my hair on the left side of my head and was lying down amongst the flowers. England was lying beside me wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and light brown trousers. We were wearing light blue flat shoes on our feet and had our hands held together.

Light popping sounds made my eyes flutter open and I saw the flames of the candles fade away. The smell of vanilla swirled around me and quickly left as the last candle flame died out.

"We're done." Norway stated calmly but I saw behind the dull look in his eyes that he was pleased with the outcome.

I smiled widely back at them both, but looked down at myself and noticed I was still in my male form. I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows at them.

"What exactly did you do?"

"We did what you wanted us to do. You asked for help, and we helped you." Romania noted with an innocent smile.

Norway collected the candles off the ground and put them in the cupboard at the back of the room. He took off his cape, as did Romania, and put them both in the cupboard before closing it. They both grabbed their spell books and walked out of the room.

I followed after them, "That's just confusing! How did you help me?"

"You've got to figure that out on your own." Norway waved his hand and they both left, leaving me standing in the hallway with my mouth hung open.

"What the hell?"

* * *

"Did it work?" Hungary asked as we entered the lift on our way to the meeting room.

I sighed, "Not exactly. According to them it did, but the rest I have to figure out by myself."

"Maybe it's like in the movies where you have to be kissed by your one true love!"

"That is the most clichéd thing I have ever heard. Are you absolutely serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? The fact that they used magic made me come to that conclusion. Magic is a cliché too."

"Hey, take that back!"

Hungary giggled as the door opened to the top floor. We both walked out and joined Japan at the door.

"Konnichiwa, are you all right?" he asked as he noticed the troubled look on my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine; Elizaveta will fill you in with what happened."

I walked past them and into the room. I was greeted with whistling from all the childish countries and concerned looks from the mature ones. I didn't know what was worse; people making fun of me, or feeling sorry for me.

"I see that you are a Mädchen again. It will make it much easier to conquer your vital regions!"

I slapped Prussia on the head and proceed to walk to my seat. He made an 'ow' sound but quickly started laughing in that weird way of his.

I sat next to England and rested my feet up on the table as I leaned back in my chair. He didn't scold me this time as he recognised the look of distress on my face and decided to leave me alone. It was a good thing he did as I would have bit his head off or felt awkward from the memories of Norway and Romania's spell from earlier.

"Why are we having a meeting on a Sunday?" America asked loudly.

Germany rubbed his forehead, "I do not know myself. Anyone care to suggest a topic we can discuss?"

France raised his hand and smirked. Germany motioned for him to speak but all he did was direct his gaze at me. Everyone in the room fell silent as they remembered the little incident in the club. Others had heard rumours about what the Bad Touch Trio had tried to do and it made me sink in my seat.

"Please l-leave her alone." Canada whispered but no one heard him except for me. I mouthed a 'thank you' to which he blushed in embarrassment but nodded.

"I'm also Rhys, so what? My gender changes at random times of the day, again… so what?" I growled.

The Baltic Trio shivered at the tone in my voice but I sent them a reassuring smile. Norway and Romania looked at me apologetically but I brushed them off with my hand. In my eyes, they hadn't really done anything to help me. There were murmurs throughout the room and everyone started to whisper.

"Listen here, frog," England snarled, "You leave her alone. She doesn't need any more hassle while she's got this problem. If you want to mess around with her, or if anyone else does for that matter, you'll have to go through me."

The room fell silent again which only increased the awkwardness of the situation. I sank even further into my chair in a vain attempt to hide myself from everyone's sight.

"Angleterre, you have got quite protective these past few days. Do I sense amour again?" France teased.

England got up from his seat and held him up by the collar, "You'll shut up if you know what's good for you."

"That I can do, but will you realise what is good for yourself?"

England was taken aback by that statement, as was I.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

He looked over at me again and England followed his line of sight. When his eyes landed on me his lips parted as if to say something, but he hastily closed them and glared at France.

"Bloody wanker…" he let go and returned to his seat. He stared down at the table and refused to look at anyone.

"Like, what the hell was that all about? Totally confusing…" Poland questioned and began filing his nails.

Lithuania was sat next to him and sighed, "I don't know, but what I do know is that we should keep out of it."

The muttering and whispering continued and I slowly made my way out of the room. Canada followed me and sat against the door as I did.

Kumajiro nudged my arm and I petted him on the head, "Nothing to worry about, my friend."

Canada looked me in the eyes and I sighed. There was no use in trying to hide anything from him as it only made him worry more. That was one of the things I liked about him. With Canada, you could be sure that he would always listen to your problems and lend a shoulder to cry on.

"Do…" he began, but buried his head in his hands.

"Do I what?" I asked and couldn't help smile at how cute he was acting.

"Do y-you want to stay with me and Al for a bit? Until the d-drama dies down, that is!"

I hugged him, "I'd love to."

* * *

"Yo, Rhiannon, what are you doing here?" America beamed as I carried my suitcase into the house.

Canada was carrying the remainder of my bags as he had insisted, even though it was only two and I said I'd be fine carrying it.

"You're quite the gentleman." I winked at him.

"Um, thank y-you!" he stuttered.

We carried my stuff up the stairs into the spare room. Canada helped me sort everything into the wardrobe and draws but I said I'd do the rest when the only things left to sort out was my underwear and other personal items.

"I'll be d-downstairs if you need m-me." he quickly scurried out of the room.

_He's just too cute…_

I grabbed the photo frame I had brought with me and placed it on the top of the drawer. It was a picture of me and my siblings. It had England and I standing in the middle while Scotland, North and Ireland made a space between themselves and us. Thinking back on it, I suppose they did it on purpose.

"It's like they knew way before we would." I sighed and lay back on the bed.

My mind wandered to the conversation I had with my siblings before I left.

_"You're stayin' over at Matthew and Alfred's house? Have fun, won't ye lass?"_

_I nodded, "Will do, Alistair. You take care of Arthur while I'm gone, you hear me?"_

_Ireland laughed, "I'll stick around with Eamonn and make sure he does."_

_"At least I have you and North to count on!"_

_I turned to walk out the door but a cough from the stairs made me turn around. England was walking down and made his way over to me. He pulled me into an embrace and kissed my forehead. I could feel my face heating up and looked down so he couldn't see._

_"I'm sorry about everything, Rhiannon."_

_He let me go and I playfully hit him in the arm, "Don't be like that, it's not like I'm leaving for good. I need to get my head around this thing with Lukas and Vlad and a little time off will do the trick."_

I sighed again but got off the bed and left the room. I made my way downstairs where America was playing on the PS3 and Canada was sat on the sofa next to him eating pancakes.

Canada looked up when he noticed me, "Do you want to share?"

I nodded and took a seat next to him. America whooped when the screen flashed 'K.O.' and announced that he was the winner.

"That's what you get for taking on the Hero!" he exclaimed loudly and fist pumped the air.

I shook my head and laughed, "Can I have a go?"

"Of course you can, dudette! Let me set up the second controller."

While he was doing that I turned to Canada, "Look, are you sure it's okay me staying here?"

"Yes, you won't be a bother, don't worry!" he quickly nodded his head.

"Dudette, choose your team wisely!"

I laughed but looked at the screen. The game was Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and America had chosen Thor, Hulk, and none other than Captain America.

"Seriously, could you be anymore unoriginal?" I asked teasingly.

All he did was grin as I chose the characters for my team. I had Zero, Dante and Amaterasu. It turned out it would be a proper Marvel vs. Capcom battle with our teams.

"Okay Rhiannon, you know which buttons to press?"

"As a matter of fact, I do! We have this back at the main house and I play it nonstop with Alistair and Eamonn. Gilbert plays with us too when he comes round uninvited, but we don't mind." I smirked as I said that last bit.

England would get mad at Prussia but couldn't really do anything about it. When diaries or video games were involved, Prussia and I were inseparable friends. Only when he tried anything inappropriate with me did we kick him out. Most of the time he raided the fridge for beer, and it helped as there normally wasn't enough left for England to get drunk and become an emotional wreck.

"Cool choice, Rhi, but not cool enough. I'm going to demolish you!" America beamed as the battle began.

My Amaterasu put up a good fight against his Hulk, but in the end he came out victorious. Thankfully for me and my air combos, Hulk was easily beaten with Zero's finishing blow. Next to come out was his Thor against my Dante. I kept dodging his lightning strikes and hit him with Dante's special moves. He shot his last few bullets at Thor in the attack and knocked him out. Captain America easily beat my Dante for some reason unbeknownst to me, so it was only him and my Zero left to fight to the finish.

"Come on, you can beat that robot sissy!" America shouted at the TV. He was really getting into it.

I shouted back, "Oh no you don't, you're not getting out of this one! Get him, Zero!"

Canada watched in amazement and was probably shocked at how pumped up I was playing the game. I had to admit; fighting games were my secret pleasure. Sure I loved chocolate, but I was more of a button smashing girl at heart.

"All right, one more level and I'll use that special move!" I yelled and tapped the buttons on the controller ferociously.

America's eyes widened when he saw Captain America hit with the last attack and 'K.O.' flashed on the screen with 'Player 2 Wins!' after it.

"That's how you do it back in my country!" I laughed loudly and stuck my tongue out at him. I stood up and did a little victory dance but quickly sat back down when I realised they were both staring at me.

"What?"

"That was freaking amazing! Where'd you learn to play like that?"

"I don't think I learned; it just comes naturally."

Canada looked at me in awe, "No one has ever beaten Alfred at that game before, and you just did in less than five minutes!"

I grinned like a child and took a pancake from the plate he was holding. America pouted but returned to the game and began going against other players around the world. He soon got back to his over enthusiastic self and began laughing obnoxiously as he continued his winning streak from before.

"So," I began and turned my attention to Canada, "I need to go out and get some new clothes. I seem to be changing back and forth quicker than before, and I want to be able to wear at least one unisex outfit while I'm here."

He nodded, "I'll drive you to the mall."

* * *

"Matthew, would you be able to get me help from one of the women who work here?"

"Yeah, no problem, I'll go get someone now!"

"Thanks!"

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I had been trying on a new jacket but my body had decided to change again. I was now in my female form and in desperate need of a bra. Asking Canada to go get one for me would have been majorly awkward. _Seriously, why doesn't karma want to give me a break?_

"Did you want assistance?" a voice asked from outside the changing rooms.

"Yes, would you be able to get me a bra in this size?" I opened the door slightly and showed her the measurement on my tag.

"Of course, I will get you one now." She smiled and walked off.

I took a peak at Canada's face and he was as red as a tomato. Even after trying to avoid it, the situation was obviously very awkward.

"Um… Matthew? You can go get food if you want, you don't need to stick around here if you don't want to."

He turned his head towards the door and I shut it slightly, afraid that he might see my exposed upper body. Thankfully the red from his face was fading and that was a sign that, no, he had not seen my chest.

"It's okay, I don't mind staying here." he smiled shyly. He really was too adorable!

"As long as you're sure." I smiled back and was thankful when the woman came into view with the bra I had asked for.

"Here you go, Miss."

I took it from her, nodded my thanks, and locked the door. I quickly got changed and came out of the changing rooms. Canada no longer looked awkward and I sighed with relief. I took his hand and led him to the tills.

He let go of my hand when he saw people staring, but also because an obnoxious laugh filled the room.

"Dude, Mattie, get in there!" America laughed as he made his way over to us.

"It's n-not what it looks like!" he put his hands up defensively.

I smirked, "It's not like what, dear Mattie?"

"N-nothing, that's what I mean!"

I high-fived America as Canada kept hitting him out of embarrassment. It was too easy to embarrass him. _Kind of like how England is…_ I smiled sadly at that thought. I was supposed to be having fun, not worrying about all that! Although I was also supposed to be finding out what Norway and Romania meant by 'You've got to figure that out on your own'.

"Seriously though dude, we need to get back soon. You're still staying with us, right Rhiannon?"

I grinned, "Of course! That's fine by me; I kind of want to go back myself."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? I've still gotta try and kick your ass at UMVC3!"

* * *

When we got back, America resumed his 'important battles' on the PS3 to which Canada sighed and started making the food in the kitchen for later on. I had walked up the stairs to my room, but had stopped when a chilling breeze brushed past me from the door.

I was afraid, very afraid, as there was only one person we all knew that could make the atmosphere go cold like that. _Please, oh please, don't be in there…!_

I opened the door to see Russia sat on the bed, smiling innocently when he noticed the look of horror on my face. _Why the hell are YOU here?_

"Hello, comrade, this is a very nice room you have~!" he hummed as he looked around the room.

"It isn't really mine; it's just a guest room which I'm using. Not to sound rude, but why are you here in the first place?"

He looked straight at me and got off the bed. He walked towards the door and locked it, turned back and slung his arm around my shoulder. I shivered and felt my heart racing. _What are you planning?_

"Now then, comrade," he started and dragged me onto the bed, "I think you should become one with me. You feel the same, da?"

I pushed myself backwards but banged my head on the headboard, "I d-don't think I do, Ivan. I have other things to be worrying about at the moment."

He shook his head and grabbed my arms. He pushed me down and tightened his grip. I yelped out in pain, but bit my lip as his tongue connected with the skin on my neck.

"Mm! You taste good, I wonder if you taste the same somewhere else?" he smirked and I saw the darkness in his eyes.

For once, in my life, I wished it was Prussia or anyone else doing this to me. I knew that I could defend myself against the others, even if I was quite a small nation, but I knew that Russia was way too strong for me to handle.

"I don't think I do, so could you let go of me please?"

He laughed and kissed me forcefully. I gasped as his tongue pushed its way past my lips and explored my mouth. It didn't feel good, it made me feel sick and scared, but his grip on my arms was too much and I couldn't break free.

"What are you doing?" I asked as my head stopped spinning. He had handcuffed me to the headboard and was unbuttoning my shirt.

"This way you can't escape and I can have my fun~!" he laughed while smiling innocently again.

"Could you stop smiling like that? None of this is as innocent as that look!" I shouted, but he put his hand to my mouth.

He glared at me and undid my bra once he was done with my shirt. I scrunched my eyes shut and held back the tears I knew were forming. I heard him laugh and mutter something in his own language, but my eyes shot open when I felt his tongue on my chest.

"Ivan, s-stop this, I'm begging you!" I pleaded but his hand snaked its way into my underwear.

I gasped again as his fingers poked at my entrance and I whimpered. It was horrible, absolutely horrible, and I couldn't do anything about it. _I'm so pathetic; no wonder I lost Llywelyn…_

"Are you ready?" he teased and bit down on my neck as he pushed his fingers up inside me.

"Ngh… s-stop, please, Ivan!" I cried and I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

I felt rotten inside and my whole being screamed out for help. I didn't want this; I didn't want this at all.

"Someone, help me, please!" I shouted but it was muffled by Russia tying his scarf around my mouth.

"We don't want anyone interrupting, do we?" he growled.

"Mph, ngh!" I couldn't speak properly, so called out in my head.

_England, please help me damn it! I'm fucking scared right now! I need you, Arthur!_

"STOP THIS!"

I looked up to see the door had been knocked down but my eyes were blurry from the tears. My head was a mess and all I heard was shouting and a door slammed.

"Dudette, the commie bastard's gone now, you don't have to worry!" I heard America say with worry in his voice.

Canada was next, "He won't hurt you, and you're safe with us."

I felt the handcuffs fall from my wrists and I instantly pulled my legs to my chest. I sat there, balling my eyes out, not caring what I looked like.

"Rhiannon, I am so sorry." England's soothing voice whispered into my ear as he pulled me close to him.

"Its n-not your fault, I was weak." I hiccupped and leaned my head against him.

"I'll take you home, we're going home…"

"Arthur… I need to tell you something." I yawned as he lifted me up into his arms.

I heard Canada call out that he and America would bring my stuff to the car, but I was concentrating on the person holding me more.

"If it's not important, it can wait. We need to get you back home. I should have never let you leave, and I knew Ivan had been looking at you funny all through that meeting. Blast it all!"

I put my finger on his lip to shush him. He looked at me funny but I smiled.

"It is important, and you need to know now. I…love…" I didn't get to finish my sentence as the sleeping fairies brought me into dream land.

_Oh, thanks Karma…_

* * *

**Whoop! This was longer than the rest! More dramatic too (I hope!) XD**

**Poor Wales, I put her through some major stuff, don't I? I'm sorry! ;A;**

**I hope this was enjoyable ^_^**

**Also:  
Norway- Lukas Bondevik  
Romania- Vladimir Dumitru**

**So yeah, until next time, I bid you adieu~!**


	7. History & Hurt

***Fanfare***

**I am back and I brought along a new chapter with me! :P**

**I haven't updated this in such a VERY long time and I apologise for that. I had the opening of this done, but I got stuck and couldn't write the rest ;A;**

**BUUUUUUUT, I finished it and here it is! :D**

**This explains the past where Wales became part of the Kingdom of England and was the first colony that started off the UK and then the British Empire. I know where it is set might not be right, as I believe it happened near a bridge, but it fit with the overall theme of this chapter and hey… artistic license anyone? XD**

**Translations of what Wales is saying are at the end :)**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this long awaited, and overdue, chapter!**

Chapter 7

History & Hurt

Crimson, the colour of blood, was the colour I knew all too well.

It was everywhere, even as I made a gateway through the forest, I could still see it staining the sodden earth. The forest was supposed to be filled with lush flowers and plants, but all I could see were marks of war. There were scrapes left on trees from swords and bullets, whole chunks of terrain ripped apart because of canons; everything that nature had created had been destroyed by battle.

"You can't run forever!"

The voices were getting closer and I could feel their footsteps shake the ground. I couldn't be caught by them, wouldn't be. I needed to find my leader. I needed to find Llywelyn.

I shook violently when the sound of guns went off in the distance. _If there is any chance that Llywelyn is there, I need to be with him!_

We had become separated during a disagreement between group leaders. Llywelyn had been on my side, but suggested that we split up. I was against it, but had to trust his judgement. He had taught me so much and would always be the true leader of Wales in my eyes and heart.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are!"

They called out with condescending tones which made my speed pick up. I would not be taken as fool, and most definitely not treated as a child. If they wished to play games, they would have to seek it somewhere else.

"England and our leader will get you!"

I swiftly turned left, seeing Llywelyn in an open field surrounded by five men. One of which was England… my brother.

"LLYWELYN!" I shouted as he was punched to the ground. I rushed to his side, holding him in my arms.

"So I see you finally decided to show up. I'm glad you could make it, Wales, I was afraid you would miss the show!" he smirked and bowed.

I glared up at him, "Mae'n gas gyda fi i chi, brawd!"

He sighed and put his hands on his hips. I couldn't stand his attitude, so decided to stand with Llywelyn close behind me. England laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Do you think standing in front of him will do anything? You're even more brainless than I first thought!"

I spat in his face, "Rydych chi ofnadwy!"

He snarled and brought his hand up and struck my face.

"If you would just listen to me we wouldn't have to go through this."

I stood there, glaring at him, not moving from where I was.

"Peidiwch byth!" I snarled at him, ignoring the stinging sensation on my cheek.

I put my hand up to my face and felt a warm liquid. When I pulled my hand away to look, I saw that it had drawn blood. I glared at him again, only to receive a chuckle in return.

"Oh come now, Wales, it's just a scratch. Or is it that you want to cry? Are you weak, are you scared? Do you want to go home and cry like the pathetic child you are?"

I moved Llywelyn away from me and snapped. I launched myself forward, grabbing the knife from my back pocket and bringing it up to strike him. He had been expecting that reaction from me and sighed. As I was about to sink the knife into his chest, he grabbed my arm and twisted it. He pushed down and we all heard it snap. I screamed from the shock and he pushed me to the floor, kicking me in the stomach as my face hit the rain soaked ground.

"Did you really think I would be so oblivious? Really, Wales, have you no clue? You were the one that taught me to never underestimate your enemy. Did you forget that? If you did, I am pleased to have reminded you!"

He knelt down beside me, stroked my cheek, and for a second I thought I saw compassion in his eyes. It was gone as quickly as I had noticed it as he struck my face again, drawing more blood.

"Oh? Did you think I would show you mercy?" England smirked, "Listen to this, boys; she thought I would show her mercy! How sad is that?"

He turned around to face the other four men and they began laughing at me. I punched the ground, holding back tears of frustration. I crawled over to where Llywelyn was and held him close.

"Cymru..." he coughed trying to smile.

England turned around and looked at us curiously, "Hm, what's this?"

He sauntered over to us and smirked again. He waved his finger in my face and grabbed Llywelyn by the collar, pulling him to his feet.

"Na!" I shouted and reached for him but his followers held me back.

I kicked at them but they pulled on my hair and punched me in the stomach. I kept fighting and they kept punching. I stopped, winded by them and my breathing became painful.

"Just give up now and you can stay in a nice house back in our country. Doesn't that sound lovely?"

Llywelyn shook his head at England and smiled, "I could never do such a thing, I would be betraying my people if I did that."

England sighed. He kneed Llywelyn in the stomach but kept hold of him by his hair. His grip was strong and I could see it tearing parts of Llywelyn's hair out. I sobbed quietly, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

"Oh my, the mighty Wales is finally showing some emotion! Let's try and see more, shall we?"

I looked up at him and he was grinning maniacally. The England I knew to be a carefree child who always played in the forest and wore an innocent smile had gone.

"Beth ddigwyddodd i chi?" I asked no louder than a whisper.

"Mm? What was that?"

I shouted at him, "BETH DDIGWYDDODD I CHI?"

He frowned and put his hand in the air. I wondered what he was doing but felt his followers stab me in the shoulder.

"Cachu!"

I dropped to my knees and saw the blood drip down onto the ground. It felt warm, almost comforting compared to the sharp and piercing cold air that wrapped around me.

"Enough. Do what you want with me, but let her go."

I looked up at Llywelyn confused. _Why would he…?_

England laughed, "She'll be fine. It's yourself you should be worried about. You're a mere human and your life could be taken away from you at any second."

Llywelyn chuckled lightly and smiled. There was no fear in his eyes and I could see it was irritating England greatly.

"Are you not human too?"

England punched him in the stomach, "I am a nation, and nations are more than that."

I laughed at him. Llywelyn looked at me with pleading eyes but I shook my head.

"Oh, you find this funny?" England smiled at me, "Then what about this!"

He twisted Llywelyn's arm, pushed him to the ground and held his sword up to his face.

"Say goodbye to your precious leader, Wales!"

In one swift strike he sliced Llywelyn's head off. Time seemed to slow down in that moment and I stared, my eyes wide open. I wanted to scream, punch, kick and throw myself at England, but I couldn't move. I was frozen with shock.

"Shit," England frowned at Llywelyn's body, "you got blood on my favourite shirt. Even in death you are still a terrible nuisance."

It was then that time returned to normal and I shook myself free from their grasps. I kept hitting England's chest over and over again, screaming at him.

"Damia chi! Basdun!"

England grabbed my wrists, "Get this fucking insane woman off me."

His followers grabbed me from behind and held me. England lifted my chin up with his hand so we were at eye level.

"You're coming back with me whether you like it or not."

I felt a stinging sensation and a forceful blow to my head before I passed out.

* * *

"Wake up."

I stirred, holding myself.

"Hey, I said wake up."

I pulled the pillow close to my face to hide the light that dared disturb me through my eyelids.

"Damn it, Wales, bloody wake up!"

I felt someone's hand strike my face and I shot up. I looked around to see that I was sitting in someone's living room.

"You really know how to irritate me, don't you?"

I looked to my left to see England staring at me. It was then that I realised I must have been carried back to his house while I was unconscious. I brought my feet up to my chest and moved to the corner of the sofa.

"Pam?"

England sighed, "You're here because you lost the fight. You are now part of the Kingdom of England."

I shook my head fast and held onto his shoulder. He looked at me confused and I slapped him.

"Nid wyf yn rhan o hynny."

He glared at me and pulled on my hair, "You bitch! You are a part of it whether you like it or not! You lost, give it up already. The first thing to change will be your language. It's English from now on."

I slapped his hand away and grabbed the pillow, pulling it up to my chest. England sighed again and made his way into the kitchen. I wanted to scream but didn't have the energy to do so. Instead I stared blankly at the wall, replaying Llywelyn's death in my head over and over again. When England finally came back in carrying the tea set I didn't notice until he coughed.

"I made tea. Would you like some?"

I stared at him with the same blank expression but stood up to face him. I looked down at the tray to see two tea cups and a plate with small cakes and biscuits on them. _Why would I want this? My leader is dead; this isn't supposed to be a party or afternoon tea time!_

"Listen to me, Wales."

I looked up to see he had a thoughtful expression on his face. I wondered whether it was because he was planning on a way to blackmail me, punish me, anything to make me feel bad and give in to everything he did.

"It might not seem like it to you now, but this is the start of a good thing. You, Ireland, Scotland and I will soon be a proper family. I promise you that."

I glared at him, scoffed and slapped him in the face.

"You bloody bitch!"

He threw the tea set, smashing it on the floor and it sent a broken piece of china flying towards my face.

"Rwyt ti'n dwp!" I shouted at him, holding my hand up to my cheek.

I could feel the cut was deep into my skin and was a long one. The blood dripped onto my hand and I winced at the pain and how it was now pulsing. I knew it would scar, or at least be with me for a few years, reminding me of this fateful time.

"You are so ungrateful, it's unbelievable. I'm doing this for all of us."

He turned around and left. I slumped back on the sofa, bringing the pillow back up to my chest. I buried my face in it and sobbed loudly, allowing it to muffle the sound.

"Iwerddon, Yr Alban…" I sniffed, worried about my other siblings.

I didn't want them to go through the same pain I had. _Why did he have to do this? Why…?_

"Anghenfil..."

* * *

"Do you think she'll be alright?" England asked, sat watching Wales by her bedside.

Ireland nodded, "Hopefully, for now it just looks like she has a fever. It isn't too serious, but make sure you keep an eye on her for the rest of the day."

"Thank you, Erinn, I appreciate the help. While you're still here, can you explain why Ivan did what he did?"

"No problem, Arthur. Well, we had a friendly drinking competition and we talked about what Rhiannon's been through and had to put up with recently. I think he wanted to make the point that he could do what the others failed to do."

England looked down and clenched his hands into fists. He was angry and regretted the fact he let Wales leave when he knew that the situation she was in was a vulnerable one.

"Damn vodka drinking wanker…"

Ireland shook her head and rested her hand on England's shoulder. He looked up at her and half smiled, then turned to look at Wales again.

"I can see you're busy, so I'll leave now."

Ireland left the room, closing the door gently behind her. England held Wales's hand in his and leant his head against the bed. He sighed and cursed under his breath.

"I'm sorry I let this happen. I promise that when you wake up, I'll make it up to you."

He squeezed her hand gently and she twitched. He brought his head up to look at her and saw she was breathing hard.

"Anghenfil… Anghenfil…" she muttered and shook her head lightly.

_What is she saying?_

"Anghenfil… Anghenfil…!"

His eyes widened as he recognised the tone. _1282…_

He let go of her hand and slowly made his way out of the room, closing the door like Ireland had.

Wales stirred and she gradually opened her eyes, waking up as she yawned. She looked around and noticed she had been resting in bed. She sat up slightly and held her head. Her hand felt warm and she realised someone had been holding it.

"Lloegr…?"

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n gas gyda fi i chi, brawd! = I hate you, brother!  
Rydych chi ofnadwy! = You are terrible!  
Peidiwch byth! = Never!  
Cymru = Wales  
Na! = No!  
Beth ddigwyddodd i chi? = What happened to you?  
Cachu! = Shit!  
Damia chi! = Damn you!  
Basdun! = Bastard!  
Pam? = Why?  
Nid wyf yn rhan o hynny = I am not part of that  
Rwyt ti'n dwp! = You're stupid!  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Anghenfil = Monster  
Lloegr = England

**I am really happy with how this turned out.**

**I brought you a more serious side to the story with this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Until next time, ffarwel~! (farewell) :D**


End file.
